


Wake Up Calls

by chestnutooru, ironnheart



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, the one where kise is super dominant and teasing af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutooru/pseuds/chestnutooru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnheart/pseuds/ironnheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning.” Kise tilts his head down to press his lips to his boyfriend’s. “Are you awake now?”</p><p>“Mm,” Oikawa hums, hips tipping back to meet Kise’s. “Nope, not at all.”</p><p>Kise grins, pressing kisses into the side of Oikawa’s neck and behind his ear. He feels Oikawa shiver, a low moan tumbling from his lips as Kise grinds his hips more firmly. </p><p>“Guess I’ll have to do something about that then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> There was no smut yet for this pairing so chestnuttooru (spacetohbio on tumblr) and I decided to take it upon ourselves to write it together so enjoy 3k words of Oikise PWP. We are sinners.

Kise’s eyes flutter open to the dim light of the room and the sound of his phone alarm, the morning sun streaming in through the open folds of the heavy curtains.

His fingers search under the covers, feeling around for his phone. Bringing it up to his face he winces at the bright light of the screen blinding his tired eyes and then groans when he sees the time. He throws the phone thoughtlessly back down on the bed to be lost in the sheets again before rolling over.

He buries his face into the back of Oikawa’s neck, wrapping an arm around his middle as Oikawa sleeps soundly beside him. “Oikawacchi,” Kise says, throat thick with sleep. “It’s time to get up.”

Oikawa stirs slightly and grumbles something under his breath, but otherwise doesn’t move. Kise sighs. Knowing Tooru isn’t a morning person, he was prepared for this to happen.

“Oikawacchi, you promised,” Kise mumbles into Oikawa’s hair, squeezing his hip before placing an open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. Oikawa shifts closer to Kise,  his back against the blond’s broad chest and pulling his arm around his waist tighter.

“Mmmmm...No. Too early. Ten more minutes.” He mumbles sleepily snuggling back into the sheets making himself comfortable again with clearly no intention of getting up anytime soon.

“Please. Oikawacchi, you said you would do a morning run with me.” Kise’s voice taking a slight whine as he presses two more kisses to the back of Oikawa’s neck.

“Can’t. Knee hurts.” Oikawa replies, voice still mumbled with sleep and eyes closed. Oikawa slips his leg in between Kise’s, tangling them together under the sheets and securing his place in bed even further.

“Tsk. You can’t use that every time you decide you don’t want to run with me, Oikawacchi.”

“Too early.” Oikawa mumbles again, completely ignoring Kise and turning to press his face into the pillow.

Kise huffs with defeat, knowing fully well there’s no point in putting up a fight, and that letting Oikawa stay in bed with him the extra ten minutes is easier than trying to force him to get up.

His breath tickles against Oikawa’s neck, making the brunette shift reflexively causing his ass to press back against the small tent in Kise’s boxers.

A thought flickers across Kise’s mind. He tightens his grip on Oikawa’s waist, a faint smirk spreading across his lips when he starts to grind his hips slowly into the curve of Oikawa’s ass. He feels Oikawa startle, turning his head back to look at Kise.

“Ki-chan…”

“Good morning.” Kise smiles and tilts his head down to press his lips to his boyfriend’s. “Are you awake now?”

“Mm,” Oikawa hums, hips tipping back to meet Kise’s. “Nope, not at all.”

Kise grins, pressing kisses into the side of Oikawa’s neck and behind his ear. He feels Oikawa shiver, a low moan tumbling from his lips as Kise grinds his hips more firmly.

“Guess I’ll have to do something about that then.” Kise purrs into Oikawa’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it.

His hands move under Oikawa’s shirt, fingers sliding across his ribs and over his chest, reaching higher to lightly tease at his nipples.

 “Ah!” Oikawa gasps, inhaling sharply and arching into the touch, silently begging for more.

 Kise’s hands slide under the waistband of Oikawa’s sweats, pulling them down as well as his boxers.

 Shifting away from Oikawa’s warm body, he runs his hands over the smooth exposed skin. Kise grabs handfuls of Oikawa’s ass and tips his hips up to grind his hardness between the bare crack of his ass.

 Oikawa lets out a low moan, rocking his hips in rhythm with Kise’s. His cock twitches when he feels the damp tip of the fabric brushing against his bare skin.

 Oikawa reaches back behind him, blindly pawing for the waistband of Kise’s boxers. He tries his best to pull them down one handed so that they’re both naked below the hips.

 Kise wraps his fingers around Oikawa’s cock, thumb rubbing over the head while sucking bruises into the pale skin of his neck. Oikawa moans in pleasure as Kise trails wet open mouthed kisses over the fresh marks.

 “Kiss me, Ki-chan.” Oikawa shallowly pants, turning his head to sloppily meet their lips together.

 Kise softly moans into Oikawa’s mouth while he takes Kise's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking down hard on it before licking into Kise's mouth.  

 Kise works his hand over Oikawa's cock faster, flicking his wrist just hard enough in the way he knows Oikawa likes best. His hips move in time with his wrist as he continues to tease and grind against his boyfriend’s ass.

 Oikawa breaks from their kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back and moving his hips over Kise's length.

 "Fuck, Ki-chan," Oikawa moans. "Please..."

 "Mm, please what, Oikawacchi?" Kise slows down his movement, loosening his grip and pressing a kiss against Oikawa’s freshly bruised skin.

 He struggles to bite down a smile when Oikawa nearly sobs from the loss of pressure. Oikawa snaps his hips up, thrusting into Kise’s hand looking for friction against his throbbing length.

"Please--ah," Oikawa turns his head back, mouth parted and eyes dark and unfocused.

 He reaches behind himself, using his own hand to palm his ass cheek and spread himself wide. Kise's cock twitches, eyes wide as they take in the sight before him.

 "Fuck me." Oikawa says, the words falling from his perfect lips in a rush of air.

 Oikawa lets out a surprised chirp when without a word, Kise flips him, laying Oikawa flat on his stomach.  

 He rests his knees on either side of Oikawa’s thighs and hovers above him. Oikawa barely has time to catch his breath before Kise’s large hands are palming over his ass again, cupping and grabbing at the pert and rounded cheeks.

 Sliding one hand up, Kise lifts up Oikawa’s shirt--or rather his shirt that Oikawa has a habit of sleeping in-- and leaves the other to grab and pinch at Oikawa’s cheek.

 Oikawa’s only response is mewlings and whimpers.

 Kise smiles at the sounds of Oikawa gasping into the sheets.

 He starts nipping and licking and kissing Oikawa’s back, a blank canvas for Kise to mark up as much as he wants. He sucks hickeys down his spine, leaving purple and red bruises scattered across the pale skin.

 When Kise reaches the small of Oikawa’s back, he grazes his teeth down over it, sinking his teeth into his cheek. Oikawa’s hips jump as he lets out a surprised chirp, spine curving into the touch. Kise quickly presses a kiss in the same spot as Oikawa lets out a string of impatient toned curses.

 "Ki-chan!" Oikawa pleads in a small voice.

 Kise thumbs over the indented marks before he spreads him wide. Thrusting his cock over the crack of his ass and his lower back, leaving trails of precum on Oikawa’s skin.

 Oikawa keens, hips moving desperately as Kise pleasures himself, the feeling all too much. Grabbing desperately at the sheets, he starts pressing his hard cock into the mattress, missing the pressure of Kise’s hand and fingers.

 "Ki-chan," Oikawa repeats, his shoulders shaking. He turns his head so he isn’t talking into the mattress,

 " _Please_."

 Kise leans over, brushing his lips against the shell of Oikawa’s ear. "But I haven't even stretched you yet…." He whispers, making a noticeable shiver run down Oikawa’s whole body.

 Oikawa watches Kise’s muscles ripple under his skin as he stretches his body to reach into the drawer of their bedside table to grab a condom and their bottle of lube.

 Oikawa shifts, body tensing as he tries to turn over, but Kise is right there, holding him down so Oikawa can’t move at all. He turns his head back, a questioning look on his face.

 Kise grins, “I’m not done with you like this yet.” And as soon as the words leave his mouth, Kise is spreading his cheeks wide again, running his tongue across his entrance.

 “Ah-- _fuck! Ki-chan_ ,” Oikawa sucks in a breath, toes curling and fists grabbing tighter at the sheets below him.

 Kise licks across him again, tongue circling the tight flesh. His eyes roam over Oikawa’s back, watching as Oikawa’s shoulders rise and fall, how his hips push against his face and then grind into the mattress.

 Kise sucks on the rim, relishing in the way Oikawa almost sobs at the feeling. He repeats the pattern for a while, alternating between swirling his tongue and sucking him hard. Oikawa’s entire body is twitching, shallow pants leaving his lips. Kise smiles only waiting for a second before shoving his tongue in him.

 Oikawa _wails_ , hips nearly jumping off the bed as Kise fucks him with his tongue. Kise holds him down by his thighs, thrusting his tongue in and out of his tight entrance, cock aching from the sight of Oikawa nearly coming undone by his mouth alone.

 Without moving his mouth from him, Kise reaches for the lube he’d placed on their bedside table, the noise of the cap opening hidden under Oikawa’s moans. He pours the liquid onto his fingers, making sure to coat them fully before bringing his hand up.

 Kise withdraws his tongue and backs off him all at once. Oikawa is panting hard, shallow breaths leaving his mouth as he turns his neck to look at Kise. His hips writhing in discomfort at the sudden absence of touch. His cheeks are tinted red, chocolate eyes blown black and unfocused. He looks utterly wrecked, and it makes Kise’s heart swell in his chest.

 “You’re so beautiful like this, love,” Kise whispers like a prayer, bending down to place a quick kiss to the dimples in Oikawa’s lower back.

“You make me want to wreck you,” Kise says, which is all the warning he gives before sliding a finger into Oikawa. 

The noise Oikawa lets out is animalistic, loud and guttural and so wonderful sounding that it sits deep in Kise’s belly, heat flaring in his groin. He watches as Oikawa’s back arches beautifully, hips lifting from the bed to sit up on his knees.

“Oh my god-- _fuck_ \--Ryouta,” Oikawa pants, pushing back against Kise’s hand and gasping every time he fucks himself on Kise’s finger.

Kise can only watch, mouth open and eyes wide, unable to do anything but sit there as Oikawa continues to rock back against him, his cock heavy and dumping precum at the sight.

Every thrust forces another rasped moan from Oikawa’s throat, and he feels so tight and hot and wonderful that Kise almost chokes on an inhale just by thinking of how he’ll feel around his cock. Kise blinks the thought away before curling his finger hard against Oikawa’s prostate, watching Oikawa’s back spasm and his shoulders shake as he lets out a scream into the mattress.

“Ki-chan, please,” Oikawa begs. “I can’t wait, _please._ ”

“Can’t wait for what?” Kise asks, tone light and teasing.

“I need you inside me, Ki-chan,” Oikawa whimpers, hand shooting to his ignored and throbbing cock. Precum dripping down with every hard thrust back onto Kise’s finger pressing into his prostate.

Kise quickly grabs Oikawa’s wrist, pulling his hand away before he can stroke himself more than a couple of times.

Oikawa lets out a cry, grinding into the mattress again, his cock aching for release and warmth pooling in his stomach.

"Are you going to come for me, Tooru?" Kise growls as he slips a second finger inside Oikawa’s entrance.

Oikawa moans loudly at the extra stretch and lets out a husky “Yes.” His flushed cock dumping another load of precum over the already messy sheets.

"Come before I even put my cock in you," Kise moans, biting Oikawa's ear and placing wet kisses below and behind it.

Kise pumps his fingers inside of him as deep and hard as he can. Oikawa’s shallow pants turn into hiccupping breaths and a quick succession of small "yes"’s.

“Ki-chan...I’m-” Oikawa gasps.

Kise’s lips twist into a smile. He presses a kiss to Oikawa’s shaking shoulders and slips in a third finger. Using his free hand, he quickly strokes Oikawa’s cock.

“Oh god, Ki-chan, yes!” Oikawa sobs, his hips twitching.  
"Hmmm, come for me," Kise says voice low as he curls his fingers hard against Oikawa's prostate.

“ _Ryouta!_ ” Oikawa screams, throwing his head back in pleasure and coming hot all over Kise’s hand and across his stomach. He collapses onto the bed, shoulder heaving and mouth opening and closing around shallow pants.

“Fuck,” Kise breathes, heart hammering in his chest.

His neglected cock sits hot and hard between his legs, mouth nearly watering at the sight before him. He bites hard on his lower lip trying to keep himself from coming right there. He removes his fingers out from Oikawa’s entrance, being careful not to hurt him and wipes his fingers on the bed sheets.

A breathy whine leaves Oikawa’s throat, his body still quivering from orgasm.

Gently, Kise flips him, laying him down carefully on his back and maneuvering himself between his parted thighs. He moves up Oikawa’s body, muscles still spasming from orgasm. Kise brushes the damp brunette bangs from his eyes and presses kisses to his face before capturing Oikawa’s lips with his own. Oikawa kisses him back sweetly, his lips parting slightly.

Kise slowly pulls his lips away from Oikawa’s. His eyes resting to meet Oikawa’s dark chocolate ones. He brings his hand up to tenderly stroke his thumb across Oikawa’s pink cheeks.

“I love you, Tooru,” he whispers before pressing a kiss to his forehead and resting it against Oikawa’s.

“I love you too, Ryouta,” Oikawa hums, eyes fluttering shut as he leans his cheek into the palm of Kise’s hand.

Kise brings his lips down to kiss the tip of Oikawa’s nose and scatters more soft kisses to his face. He waits for Oikawa’s ragged breath to even out and his body to stop shaking from the oversensitivity of his orgasm.

He brushes lips over Oikawa’s bruised and colourful neck placing a quick and gentle kiss here and there, feathering kisses over his collarbone as he makes his way down Oikawa’s slender body.

He places kisses over his chest and takes one of Oikawa’s pert pink nipples in between his lips. Oikawa’s eyes shoot open.

His muscles twitch and he lets out a soft barely audible, “Ki-chan..”

Kise pops off his hardened nipple and moves down to kiss his stomach, smiling against the skin.

“I love you,” he repeats tenderly, fingers trailing up and down Oikawa’s sides.

He moves down further, kissing down along Oikawa’s abs. Varying the kisses between quick pecks and open mouthed ones as he works his lips down his body.

Swiping his tongue over the smeared cum on his stomach.

Kise looks up at Oikawa with wide innocent eyes as he places a kiss to the head of Oikawa’s cock.

“Ki-chan,” Oikawa croaks, chocolate eye bliss-blown and glassy. “What are you-- _ahh!_ ”

Oikawa cries out when Kise closes his mouth over his half hard cock, head bobbing fluidly and tongue rolling around the head, taking him in fully. Oikawa throws his head back, hips jumping off the bed and hands moving to grip fistfuls of Kise’s hair.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Oikawa sobs, and he isn’t sure if the hands in Kise’s blond hair are trying to push him away or pull him closer. “Fuck, fuck I can’t-- _I can’t-”_

“You can do it, baby,” Kise breathes, pulling off Oikawa’s cock before taking it into his mouth again. He works him hard, licking up the shaft and swirling his tongue over the head before hollowing his cheeks and sucking him down. Oikawa moans helplessly above him, but Kise doesn’t stop, not until Oikawa’s cock is hard and flushed. He pulls off him with a wet pop, lips shiny, a string of precum clinging to his chin.

“Oh god, Ryouta. Fuck me right now _please_.” Oikawa whines, his hips writhing against the mattress in discomfort.

Kise sits up on his knees, grabbing the condom and rolling it over himself.  

Oikawa licks his lips with anticipation as Kise grabs the bottle of lube and slicks himself up. He hooks Oikawa’s legs around his waist before lining his hips up with his entrance and sliding his cock in him inch by inch.

Oikawa lets out a deep and guttural moan as Kise fills him up slowly.

“You feel so good, Ki-chan,”  Oikawa sighs, clawing at the sheets, his chest heaving.

“God,” Kise exhales, the tight wet heat surrounding his cock making him see stars. “Fuck, _Tooru--”_

Kise fills him all the way up and pauses for a moment to let Oikawa adjust, but Oikawa is already grinding his hips against him impatiently, trying to get the blond deeper inside him.

Kise inhales deeply through his nose before thrusting shallowly in time with Oikawa’s hips.

“Ki-chan, harder,” Oikawa whimpers. “Don’t stop--ah!”

Oikawa’s entire body arches as Kise rams into him, his arms reaching up to grip at the bedsheets above Oikawa’s head, his legs spreading wider. Oikawa pushes his hips up against Kise harder, mouth opening and closing around breathy moans.

Kise lets out a deep groan, his cock sliding in and out of Oikawa with long, deep thrusts. Kise’s eyes roam over Oikawa’s body, taking in the perfect sight of him deep in pleasure, his face twisted around gasps and moans.

Kise slips his hand around Oikawa’s dripping cock, watching as Oikawa eyes squeeze shut, his body jumping from the touch. He runs his thumb over the head, stroking him hard while he fucks into him. Oikawa sobs at the feeling, clenching tight around Kise, and Kise feels the pressure mounting.

“Fuck, Tooru.” Kise moans, losing himself in the feeling of Oikawa all around him. “You’re so good, baby. You take it so good.” Kise starts to stroke him harder, tightening his hold around Oikawa’s cock and fucking him deeper.

Oikawa nearly screams, broken noises escaping his perfect lips and Kise can’t help but bend down to capture them with his own. Oikawa wraps his arms around Kise’s neck, their tongues meeting sloppily before Oikawa pulls away with a gasp when Kise starts thrusting into him erratically, a string of pleasured yes’s leaving Oikawa’s swollen lips.

Kise flicks his wrist harder, brushing his lips down across Oikawa’s jaw and neck.

“Oh god. Fuck. Ki-chan, I’m- I’m so close,” Oikawa gasps out breathlessly.

“Me too, baby. God, you feel so tight, Tooru,” Kise moans into Oikawa’s neck, nosing against his jugular and leaving little nips with his teeth.

Oikawa moans and moves his arms from around Kise’s neck to scratch along Kise’s shoulders, his nails biting into the skin of Kise's biceps.  

“I’m gonna come,” he chokes out into Kise’s ear.

Kise feels Oikawa’s hips twitch underneath him and he pulls his head back quickly to watch Oikawa’s face as he comes hot and hard over Kise’s hand again.

“ _Ryouta_!” Oikawa sobs, voice husky and fatigued. The second orgasm slamming into him harder than the first.

Kise feels himself unable to hold back any more, the look on Oikawa’s face mixed with the way he’s pulsating around Kise’s cock is enough to send him spiraling over the edge. He groans, hips thrusting fast as he comes hard inside Oikawa, mouth opening and closing around breathy gasps and moans.

Oikawa lets out hiccuping breaths as Kise continues to thrust into him his body oversensitive from his own orgasm.

They collapse onto the bed together, the room filled with their heavy breathing and the smell of sweat and sex.

Kise rolls over pulling out of Oikawa to face him laying on the bed.

Oikawa’s eyes flutter closed as Kise pulls him closer to his body and drapes his arm around Oikawa’s slender waist. He traces his fingers up and down along Oikawa’s spine. Oikawa lets out a content hum, sleepy from orgasm and ready to slip back into sleep.

“So, are you awake for our run now?” Kise teases, giving Oikawa’s nose a quick peck.

Oikawa opens his eyes to meet Kise’s gaze and scoffs.

“There is no way you’re getting me out of this bed now, Ki-chan.” Oikawa sleepily replies curling even closer into Kise.

Kise chuckles pulling the blankets over both of them.

 


End file.
